Just Let Go
by shulesaddict77
Summary: She would never have imagined to end up here. Pressed against a wall by an outlaw who smelled like forest. Nor would she have ever imagined it would be more than a one-time thing.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first time I'm writing Regina and Robin and you'll immediatly get hit with smut. :-)**

**I couldn't resist. This idea jumped into my head and my muse didn't stop pestering me.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

She didn't know how they even ended up here. In her room. His body pressing her against the wall. But it felt so good, it felt so right and she hadn't felt like that in a very long time.

The smell of forest surrounded her, the first thing she had registered when she had met him.

His smell, and his eyes, and this accent.

She had been annoyed. Annoyed that her magic hadn't worked against this flying creature but that he had been able to hit it with an arrow and then she actually wanted to help her up and he hadn't even showed a little of respect towards her, he hadn't even been a little frightened that he had been standing before the Evil Queen, the Queen who had wanted him dead or alive.

And that had annoyed her too. Because she was the Evil Queen. Everyone in the Enchanted Forest should be afraid of her.

But he hadn't been.

And on some level that had intrigued her, had sparked her interest. Because he was the first man she couldn't intimidate.

She had insulted him over and over again, had tried to push down the unwanted feelings that were rising up in her, the unwanted heat she was feeling every time he was near her. Because the Evil Queen couldn't condescend to feel attracted to an outlaw who smelled like forest.

Until the one day she had surprised him as he had washed himself at the river they had been resting at. She had just wanted to have a few minutes to herself but then she had seen him standing at the riverside, his shirt lying on the rock beside him as he had been splashing water against his chest and she couldn't look away, watching fascinated the play of his muscles over his back, feeling the first tug of arousal spreading through her body until he straightened and her eyes had fallen on the tattoo on his wrist.

A lion tattoo.

The air had left her lungs, black spots appearing at the edge of her eyes as she had stumbled against the tree, her gaze being glued to the black tattoo on his skin. Believing that her eyes had been deceiving her.

Maybe it really had been inevitable that they would end up here. At this point.

"Stop thinking, majesty."

His voice rasped against her skin, his hand trailing down her chest, his fingers slipping under her dress, caressing her already stiff nipple, tugging it gently, making a moan slip over her lips.

Wrapping her hands around his neck, she yanked him forward, kissing him aggressively, not wanting to let him take over the control but he leaned back, his hand pushing her dress down, revealing her breasts to his eyes and touch.

"Just be, Regina." His mouth trailed along her jaw, his tongue flicking over her skin, his lips skimming along her neck, deeper and deeper, until his mouth closed around her nipple, sucking it in, his tongue twirling around the hard peak and suddenly his hand was bunching her dress up, his fingers slipping along her thigh, sliding under her panties, finding her already wet and hot for him.

She felt his growl against her nipple as he pushed a finger into her, pumping it in and out, making her grip him even tighter. He worked her over, adding a second finger, his thumb brushing over her clit, drawing lazy circles over it and before she could comprehend it he pushed her over the line, the climax hitting her hard, her walls clenching his fingers and he chuckled against her skin, his fingers slipping out of her.

"That's the way to go, your Majesty."

She wanted to slap him, wanted to slap the cocky grin off his face but she couldn't lift her arm and he wouldn't have given her a chance anyway, his hands busy with removing her dress and without realizing what she was doing she reached for his shirt and pulled it over his head, her hands roaming over his naked chest.

Bending down, he wrapped an arm around her knees and hauled her up into his arms, his muscles straining and she stiffened, suddenly wondering if it was too much too soon.

"Just let go."

And she finally did. Letting go of the last remnants of the Evil Queen, leaving only Regina behind.

He was laying her carefully down on the bed, standing up to get rid of his pants and she watched him hungrily, her stomach clenching as he stood naked in front of her, all lean muscle and scarred skin, his arousal springing forward and she inhaled a sharp breath, wanting him so much that she had to restrain herself not to grip him hard and just force him to get into her. She knew he wouldn't relent to that. Could see it in his gaze that he wanted to take his time with her and his eyes roamed over her body, making her nipples stiffen even more

"You are a beautiful woman, Regina." He lowered himself beside her, his hand hovering over her breast, waiting, watching her, until he stretched out a finger and brushed it over her nipple, his mouth tilting up into a smile as she shivered under his touch. "Let me cherish you."

Her heart slammed into her throat as she saw the love shining in his eyes but before she could say anything he slipped down her body, settling himself between her legs, his tongue darting out and licking through her folds, flicking over her clit before he plunged it deep into her and she fisted the sheet, arching her hips into him, a whimper escaping her as he found his way back to her clit, his tongue teasing her sensitive spot while two fingers slipped into her, pumping in and out and she felt the release building up in her but he stopped suddenly and she wanted to scream, wanted to demand of him to finish what he had started.

But before she could shoot a scathing remark in his direction, he towered over her, his tip pushing against her and her fingers let go off the sheet, tightening around his wrists as he pushed slowly into her, giving her time to adjust to his thickness and her breath hitched in her chest as he was completely in her, thick and long, stretching her.

"You are so tight, majesty." His lips brushed over hers as he started to rock his hips back and forth and she couldn't utter a word, couldn't say anything. "It's been a while since the last time?"

She tried to scold him, tried to find it in her to tell him that he was a fool and that she had slept with hundreds of men before him but he quickened his pace, pulling one of her legs up and wrapping it around his waist, hitting her even deeper, making it impossible for her to form one coherent thought.

"God, Regina. You feel fantastic around me."

His voice was husky with arousal and he didn't stop telling her how good she felt, how great it was to feel her walls gripping him so tightly and she couldn't bear it any longer, a flick of his finger over her clit being enough to shoot her over the edge and she clenched around him, her walls fluttering as the orgasm rushed through her and he kept pushing into her. Once, twice, until he stiffened, his hips jerking forward one last time as he followed her, spurting his release into her.

Afterwards she was lying in his arms, her head buried against his chest and a part of her wanted to retreat, wanted to slip back into her Evil Queen persona but Robin somehow sensed it and just tightened his arm around her, pressing a kiss against her forehead.

"You are not going anywhere, majesty. You are staying right where you are. Right where you belong."

She wanted to object but his hand trailed down her spine and she couldn't find it in her to leave his warm embrace, relaxing into him and closing her eyes.

Maybe he was right. Maybe she was right where she belonged.

* * *

**Review?**

**And not eight hours later I have decided to write more OQ and this is going to be a one-shot collection. My muse insisted. :-)**

**The next chapter is going to be very naughty. If you have read the Crossfire series ... that's the kind of naughty I'm talking about. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Gods, I have a dirty mind. This is so naughty. Even for me. This is the first time I have written this certain kink. **

**So, some of you might not feel comfortable reading about this, so proceed with caution. You've been warned.**

* * *

She had known there would come the day she would get back at him, the day he was completely at her mercy and judging by the growls that rumpled through his chest she was doing a damn fine job in driving him crazy.

Her mouth closed more firmly around him, drawing him in deeper, her fingers closing around his shaft and pumping him simultaneously with her lips and hand.

Her other hand slipped between his legs, taking his balls into her palm, massaging them gently, smiling as he let out a deep growl and jerked his hips forward, hitting the back of her throat.

"God, Regina." His voice was trembling, his thighs quivering and she tightened her grip around his balls just a fraction, pushing him towards the fine line between pain and lust and his hand shot down, his fingers tangling in her hair.

"Mate?" Hook's voice drifted through the door and Regina smiled around his cock, sucking him in even deeper as he let out a soft curse, his fingers fisting her hair, his hips rocking back and forth on their own volition. He was too far gone to stop now.

"Yeah?" He rasped loud enough for Hook to hear before he breathed, only for her to hear. "God, Regina. Please don't stop."

She stretched out one finger, pushing it against his puckered opening and he actually let out a yelp.

"Everything alright in there, Robin?"

She bobbed her head back and forth faster, twirling her tongue around his tip, pressing her finger harder against his asshole.

"I'm fine." Robin choked out, involuntarily shifting his feet further apart.

He had been so occupied that he hadn't noticed that she had lubricated her finger before she had grabbed his balls and now she slipped it carefully in, making him jump in surprise and she stopped, only in him until the first knuckle, letting his cock slip out of her mouth, licking the pre-cum of his tip before she leaned back to look up to meet his eyes, her finger remaining in him as she threw him a challenging look.

"Can you take it, outlaw?"

She moved her finger just an inch deeper and he screwed his eyes shut, his chest heaving with ragged breaths.

"Mate, are you coming?"

"Just give me …" He inhaled a sharp breath as she slid into him completely, his ass muscles cramping around her, his jaw muscle jumping as he clenched his teeth, his eyes burning into hers as he yelled towards the door. "I'll be down in a minute."

"Good choice." Regina shot him a broad grin, slipping her finger out of him almost completely before pushing it back in and he bit his bottom lip, his fingers almost tugging painfully at her hair as she said. "This won't take long then."

Her mouth closed around his arousal again, her teeth scraping lightly over him as she pumped her finger gently in and out of him, massaging his prostate and he let out a sharp groan, pushing his hips forward and she took him in as far as she could and as she had promised him just a few seconds ago it didn't take long before he stiffened, spurting his release into her mouth and she gulped around him, taking it all greedily, still sliding her finger in and out of him, only removing it slowly when he had emptied himself completely.

Leaning back, she licked her lips, her core pounding hot and heavy, his gaze burning her skin as he bent down to reach for his pants pooled around his ankles.

"You are really the Evil Queen." He growled, tugging himself back into his pants before Hook would come back and storm into the room. Leaning down, he cupped her face between his hands and pressed a hard kiss on her lips. "You are gonna pay for this, majesty."

She just gave him a sly smile, pushing back on the bed, her hand wandering down her body and disappearing beneath her pants.

Her stomach clenched as she saw his heated gaze glued to the slow movement of her fingers as she slipped them through her soaking wet folds.

"I have to go." Robin told her with a husky voice and she nodded, arching her back as she pushed one finger into her.

"Bloody hell." He shouted, his hand suddenly shooting down and yanking her hand out of her pants, his mouth closing around her fingers as he licked them clean greedily.

Letting her hand drop back down on her body, he swiped his hand over his mouth, stepping back and turning around without saying another word but when he reached the door he swirled around to her again, pointing an accusing finger at her as he rasped.

"Next time I will make you beg."

* * *

**Since someone asked me if I might consider actually writing the prequel to the first chapter because they would like to see how they came to this point ... **

**I just started writing them at all and I still have a cold and tons of other ongoing stories and let me just take a breather and I will think about it over the weekend. If I can come up with a great idea I might write it but since we haven't seen much of Robin's character yet it might be quite difficult to get him right. Besides I feel like this here might become a little ficlet in itself so ... give me the weekend and I will come back to you.**

**Edit: And this became a small multi chapter ficlet now and ... I'm gonna write the prequel. :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and alerts!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

A barely noticeable flutter of his tongue against her most sensitive spot and he was gone again, only the tip of his finger running down her thigh.

She would murder him. She would curse him into a cockroach and smash him with her foot.

"Robin of Locksley!" She hissed, rolling her eyes at him as his grin broadened even further. "I'm not gonna beg. So you can just give up and get in me."

"Not gonna happen." He leaned down, flicking his tongue through her folds before he looked up at her again, licking his lips. "Your majesty."

"I'm gonna kill you."

He actually laughed, his lips vibrating against the soft skin on her inner thigh, shooting sparks through her body. He laughed and her heart thudded hard against her ribcage. She couldn't remember the last time someone didn't take her threats seriously.

But this was Robin. Her lover, her friend.

Somehow during the last year he had become her confidante, never leaving her side, having her back in every fight, worming his way into her heart until she couldn't imagine a life without him anymore.

"Robin?"

Her voice must have conveyed her inner turmoil because his gaze locked with hers, his eyes softening as he watched her intently, sliding out from between her legs and up her body until he was lying beside her.

His hand splayed over her stomach as he kissed her gently, his tongue tracing over her bottom lip, waiting for her to open up, his fingers skimming down and through her folds, coating them with her arousal before he raised his hand and swirled the fingers across her nipple, leaning down to suck it into his mouth, working the hard nub over with his lips and teeth while his hand trailed back down her stomach, his fingers gliding deeper, rubbing her clit teasingly and dipping inside of her for just a second before he was gone again, making her groan in frustration.

"Robin!"

She grabbed his hair and yanked his head back, her breath hitching in her throat as she saw the heat in his eyes, completely forgetting that she had just wanted to pull him over her but it seemed he had read her mind, gliding over her and settling between her legs, his hands closing around her wrists and pulling her arms up, enfolding both of her wrists with one hand, pressing the other against the mattress to hover over her, his muscles bulging as he tilted his hips forward, only his tip brushing over her, pressing softly against her entrance.

She wanted to shout, she wanted to hit something because this was too much. Too much feeling, too much emotion, and she screwed her eyes shut, drawing her bottom lip between her teeth, biting down hard as he skimmed over her clit.

"Regina?"

He didn't move, didn't say anything until she opened her eyes and stared up at him.

"Don't hide from me."

She let out a shaky breath, relaxing under him. He was right. They had been through too much together. No need to keep her walls up and her lips trembled as she rocked her hips upwards, her mouth tilting up into a self-deprecating smile as she finally gave in.

"Robin, please?"

"Please what?"

"You know exactly what."

"Tell me, Regina." He let go of her hands, shifting on her, his hard length pressing into her stomach as he leaned forward to brush his lips over hers. "I want to hear it."

"I want to feel you in me. Hard, hot, pulsating. I want you to take me, Robin of Locksley." She whispered against his mouth, wrapping her legs around his waist, drawing him closer. "I want you."

He shuddered in her arms and finally he pulled back and positioned himself, slipping into her in an excruciating slow pace, gliding in inch by inch until he was buried completely in her, giving her the time to adjust to his size before he started to move, slipping in and out of her, still too gentle, too tender for her taste and she dug her nails into his skin, her voice hoarse with passion as she demanded from him to take her harder, a loud moan escaping her as he obeyed and thrusted into her, harder and faster, shooting her over the edge only a few thrusts later, tumbling over with her.

"I love you." His lips brushed over her ear, his body was pressing her hard into the mattress. "My God, Regina. I love you."

She couldn't say it. Not yet. So she turned her head and kissed him passionately, still tasting herself on his lips, her stomach tightening as new desire shot through her and she buried her face against his neck, breathing him in, knowing he wouldn't go anywhere.

Which was a good thing.

Because she didn't know what she would do if she were to lose him too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows!**

**This was supposed to be only a smut story but the characters completely turned on me and this is getting a lot angstier and more emotional than first planned. **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

There was not enough time. There would never be enough time to say goodbye to the love of your life. She didn't want to lose him. She couldn't imagine living without him but soon she wouldn't even remember him and her heart broke into a million pieces as she stared into his eyes.

"I don't wanna lose you, Robin." Her fingers trembled as she lifted them to his face and he tilted his head, pressing his lips against her palm, his long fingers enclosing hers. "I can't lose you. Not you too."

"You won't." Robin said softly.

"But I will." Regina's voice broke over the last word and she bit her tongue. She would not start crying. She was the Evil Queen, she would not break down because the Wicked Witch would cast a curse that would bring them all back to Storybrooke and make them lose their memories.

"Maybe we will remember."

"No." Regina said barely above a whisper. "Zelena didn't lie. She told me. We will lose each other."

"I love you, Regina. And I can fall in love with you again." Robin told her firmly. "You just have to believe in us. Trust us. We will find a way back to each other. We will."

"I hope so."

Her fingers trailed down his arm, skimming over his tattoo, a soft smile curling up her lips.

"Do you remember the first time I saw your tattoo?"

"Yes, you've gone white like a sheet, almost passing out on me. You've looked as if you've seen a ghost." Robin returned her smile as he remembered the scene. "You said it must have been the food."

"It wasn't the food." Regina breathed, a tear slipping out of her eye and dripping on his skin.

"What is it?" Robin asked softly, putting his finger under her chin and pulling it up. "Why did you freak out like that over the tattoo anyway?"

"This tattoo ..." Regina trailed off, gulping hard. "We were meant to meet sooner."

"I don't follow you."

"Tinkerbell, the fairie, told me years ago that pixie dust would find my true love because it never lies and back then I still believed I could find love again after losing my first love and the pixie dust led us to a tavern." Her voice trembled and her vision swam as more tears welled up in her eyes. "Tink pointed you out to me. The pixie dust was glowing around you and she told me you are it. My true love. The man with the lion tattoo."

"What happened? You never spoke to me."

"I chickened out. I was scared and I turned around and ran away." She couldn't keep the tears back any longer and they streamed over her face as she rasped. "We would have had so much more time together if I would have just been brave enough to face you. We could have had children by now. A family."

"Regina, look at me." She squeezed her eyes shut, feeling his thumb brushing the tears off her face and she let out a shuddering breath, opening her eyes to meet his, the love shining out of them taking her breath away. "Everything happens for a reason. Maybe we were not ready for each other back then. But we are now."

"But now it's too late. We will lose each other. Maybe forever."

"Not forever. You just said it. We are true loves. We will always find each other. Trust us. Trust our love."

"I should have told you sooner." Regina raised her hands and pressed them against his chest. "I love you, Robin. I really do."

"I know." He pulled her into his body and she buried her face into his neck, inhaling his scent, her throat closing up with emotions as the smell of forest hit her again. "You don't need to say it, Regina. I know."

"Make love to me, Robin." She whispered against his skin, her arms coming around his waist and her hips rocking forward. "Make love to me the whole night."

And he did. His hands and mouth cherishing every inch of her body, bringing her to climax over and over again until she was a trembling mess and then he slipped into her, taking her with slow thrusts, his lips skimming over her mouth, her cheeks, her neck while his hips rocked in a steady rhythm and she let out a sob as she finally tumbled over again.

They didn't sleep the whole night, lying in each other's arms, hands roaming over naked skin until they couldn't bear to be separated any longer and he pushed into her again, her whole body already aching, her core feeling sore but she couldn't get enough, needed to feel him inside of her over and over again because she didn't know if she would ever be able to feel him again.

~R&R~

She woke up to the light streaming through the curtains and she groaned, every muscle in her body was aching and she couldn't remember why, her whole brain being kind of fuzzy. All she could remember was sending Emma and Henry away and casting the curse that brought them back to the Enchanted Forest. But this was clearly not the Enchanted Forest. She was lying in her bed in Storybrooke.

But how did she get here?

A rustling of the sheets made her swirl around and her eyes fell on a male form occupying the bed with her, an apparently naked male and she gasped, wondering how hammered she might have been the night before that she couldn't remember taking a man home with her and into her bed.

Her eyes roamed over his naked chest, stilling on the fair line of hair visible at the edge of the sheet, her fingers itching to pull it away and watch him in all his naked gloriousness. But she didn't even know him. He was a complete stranger. She couldn't remember that she had seen him ever before.

But he was handsome. She had to give him that and definitely in great shape what might explain why her whole body was aching. She had probably had sex with him the whole night. She shifted, feeling the stickiness between her legs, her eyes widening in shock.

No way. She had been that intoxicated that she had forgotten to use protection?

"Hey!" She shook the stranger by the shoulders, wanting him out of her bed and out of her house as soon as possible.

He blinked his eyes open, staring at her for a few seconds before his brows furrowed in confusion and then in horror as he apparently recognized her.

"What the hell did you do to me?"

"I to you?" Regina said acidly, wrapping the sheet closer around her body. "I can't remember a thing. You must have slipped something into my drink."

"No chance in hell. Granted you are a beautiful woman but I would never jump into bed with the Evil Queen." He huffed, shaking his head violently. "Never."

"Well, clearly you changed your mind." Regina scoffed, raising an eyebrow as she let her gaze wander over his torso.

"Apparently." He growled, pushing up on his elbows and throwing the sheet away, not caring that he was stark naked as he stood up and started to search for his clothes, giving her an unobstructed view of his backside and holy hell, he was one gorgeous man. Not that it would change anything. He still had to leave immediately.

He reached for his shirt on the ground and her eyes fell on his wrist and the tattoo there, her breath rushing out of her in a loud gasp and he swirled around to her, eying her questioningly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Regina said hastily, pointing with her finger towards the door. "Just get out of here."

He bowed mockingly, his voice sharp as he spoke. "As you wish, your majesty."

Before she could give any retort he was already out the door and she raised a trembling hand, pressing it against her racing heart.

A lion tattoo?

This man had a freaking lion tattoo on his wrist?


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites and follows. :-)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

She still couldn't believe it. He was supposed to be her true love? Her second chance?

Robin Hood. Her true love was a common thief?

She played over the morning again and again in her mind, trying to find any memories of the night before but everything was blank.

But something about his scent, something about his body ... she didn't know what to think of it. But something was off. As if she remembered him. But she couldn't. She had never met him before. She had only seen his back all this time ago in the tavern when she had run away, scared.

But now they were here. Both together. In Storybrooke. And they had apparently slept with each other and from the soreness she had felt the whole day after she concluded that it had been good.

But she just couldn't remember.

She lifted her hand, pinching her nose, feeling a headache coming on. Maybe she should just go home and take an aspirin and go to bed early.

She actually stiffened as she heard a voice, his voice, from the other side of the bar and she tilted her head carefully, risking a glance out of the corner of her eyes, her gaze falling immediately on the tattoo again and damn if his scent didn't assault her nostrils even from all the way over there.

Damn, damn, damn.

She felt her stomach clench and she couldn't help it but she wanted him.

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

This was not happening. She was not attracted like that to a complete stranger. Even if he was supposed to be her true love.

She slipped from the bar stool, hoping she could just sneak out of the diner without him noticing her but of course he did. As if Granny's was that crowded. He had probably seen her the moment he stepped in.

His eyes was burning with something she couldn't identify as his gaze locked with hers. Was it passion? Lust? Anger? Something else?

She didn't know and she didn't care. She just needed to get out of the diner as fast as she could.

She inhaled a deep breath as she stepped out of the door, taking in the fresh air surrounding her, a weight lifting off her chest. This was all nonsense. She was just having a bad day. Tomorrow everything would look different. Tomorrow she would have a grip on this ridiculous attraction she felt for him.

She had just walked onto the sidewalk as she heard the bell of the door behind her and she didn't even have to turn around to see who it was. She knew it was him.

"Majesty?"

His voice stopped her dead in her tracks and she didn't want him to have this effect on her. She wanted to just keep walking and never look back. She just wanted to ignore him. But she couldn't.

He stepped closer and she could feel the air around her getting thicker with tension as he almost brushed against her when he spoke again.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"Home." She shot back, still not turning around to him.

"Alone?"

She bit her tongue, couldn't believe what had almost slipped out of her mouth. She did not just want to invite him home with her? She did not.

"Yes. Alone." She said pointedly, finally turning around to face him, realizing her mistake the moment she locked eyes with him.

She was screwed.

"Is that so?"

He invaded her personal space and she stepped backwards, his nearness making her head spin.

"What?" She snapped. "You think only because we had a wild night that we both can't remember you can invite yourself back into my bed? If I don't remember it you couldn't have been that good."

"Wild night?" He asked, his mouth tilting up into a cocky grin and she wanted to roll her eyes because of course he would latch onto this, ignoring the rest she had been saying.

"Anyways, I was just about to leave."

She didn't get far. Only until the next corner as his hand closed around her arm and he pushed her forward into the next alley, practically slamming her against the wall behind a dumpster, knocking the breath out of her.

"You are not leaving." He growled and a second later his mouth was on hers and just like that every resistance was swept away.

She wrapped her hands around his neck, her hips grinding into him on their own accord and she whimpered as she felt him pressing hard and long against her.

"Fuck, Regina." He rasped against her lips, his hand grabbing one of her legs and pulling it up, his hips rocking against her. "Fuck, I want you."

She couldn't respond other than letting out a whimper as his hand slipped under her shirt and his fingers brushed over her already erect nipple.

"God, Regina. Let me fuck you."

The desperation in his voice made something snap in her and all she was able to do was telling him she wanted it too.

"Oh, yes. Just fuck me."

She had completely lost her mind and a part of her brain was yelling at her what she was doing but she didn't listen, couldn't listen as he shoved her shirt up and her bra down, his mouth around her nipple a moment later, sucking it in, his tongue twirling around it.

She didn't want to think, she didn't want to question how wrong it was to let an actual stranger fuck her against a wall in a dirty alley behind a dumpster. She just wanted him to fuck her.

She buried her fingers in his hair, pushing his head even closer and his teeth grazed over her nipple, his hand closing around her thigh and pulling her leg around his waist, her skirt riding up, the hard fabric of his pants rubbing over her already sensitized core and she gasped, pushing her hips forward, wanting to increase the friction.

She was losing it, the need sizzling through her burning her alive. "God, just take me already."

He let her nipple pop out of his mouth and leaned back, his arousal digging harder into her and she bit her tongue, her core throbbing with want, her walls clenching in anticipation of feeling him plunge into her.

He grinned, actually gave her a lopsided grin as he just backed away a few inches to get a grip on her tights and with one hard tug he ripped them apart letting them fall down, his fingers skimming over her ass and slipping between her legs, pushing under her panties, his gaze heating up even further as he trailed his fingers through her soaking wet folds.

"You are wanting me that much?" His voice was hoarse with passion and she shivered, her head falling back against the wall as he slipped one finger into her. "Tell me how much you want me. Tell me."

He added a second finger, his thumb finding her clit and rubbing over it while his fingers pumped in and out of her and she felt the orgasm building inside of her, her eyes locking with his as she croaked out.

"God, I'm coming, Robin. Just ..."

She couldn't finish the sentence, her climax knocking the breath out of her, the ripples still rushing through her as she heard him opening his pants and a second later she felt him between her legs, his fingers jerking her panties aside and then he slammed into her, making her lose her breath again because he was stretching her almost painfully and he didn't even give her time to adjust before he started to move, taking her with deep and hard thrusts and she was coming again, could already feel it and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself up, wrapping both her legs around his waist.

His low growl made her walls clench around him and he quickened his pace, pushing her against the wall with each of his plunges and she wanted him to never stop, wanting him to take her forever but she felt him getting closer, heard his harsh pants against her ear and then he slipped his hands under her ass and tilted her hips forward, slamming into her even deeper, hitting the spot deep inside of her and she cried out, another orgasm hitting her, stars exploding behind her closed eyelids, a groan slipping over her lips as she felt him plunging into her one last time, his hot cum spurting into her and her walls fluttered around him, her core throbbing, her body humming with the feeling of his still hard cock buried deep inside of her.

But then her mind raised its head, her common sense rushing back to the surface, making her heart leap into her throat.

God, this had been a mistake. This had been a horrendous, stupid mistake.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, follows and favorites!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Her legs fell open wider, his fingers digging into her skin as he pushed against her, slamming into her, again and again and again.

She didn't know how this had happened again. How she could have let that happen again. But she couldn't care less right about now.

She was burning, her body screaming with pleasure and pain. They had been going at it all night, she had lost count of the orgasms he had given her, couldn't remember even a second where she had not been fucked by either his cock, his fingers or his tongue.

And God, she was sore. Every single muscle in her body ached but she still bucked her hips upwards, moaning his name as he slipped a hand under her ass and lifted her up, hitting her even deeper.

Another orgasm rushed through her, leaving her limp and breathless but he was still not finished with her, slipping out of her and down her body, his tongue lapping through her folds.

"Please don't." She whimpered, her core throbbing with exertion but still she could feel how his tongue elicited the fire in her again. "I can't take more."

"One last time, Regina." He rasped against her thigh, burying his nose against her clit a moment later as his tongue darted back inside, pushing in and out of her a few times before he looked up at her again. "Let me eat you until you almost come and then I will slip into you very slowly. Just this one last time and I'm gonna bring you to another climax with my cock buried deep inside of you."

God, she couldn't say no, his eyes burning too bright with still unsated hunger, his fingers were playing tentatively with her nipples and she let out a groan, her head falling back into the pillow, her hips arching from the mattress.

"You won't regret it." He breathed and she actually yelped as his mouth closed over her again, the flesh already over sensitive, the flick of his tongue against her clit shooting sparks of electricity through her body but before she could tumble over the edge he was gone, turning her to the side.

Sliding behind her, he pulled her leg over his thigh, making her whimper as he pushed against her and he stilled, his hand closing over her breast, kneading it gently, his mouth skimming over her neck.

"I'm so sorry, Regina. But I need to be in you."

She felt him quiver against her and she tilted her body towards him, reaching between her legs and wrapping her hand around him, her walls relaxing when she watched him as her fingers brushed over his tip, his eyes falling shut and his mouth open as he thrusted his cock in and out of her hand, a low growl rumbling out of his chest and she shifted, letting him glide into her, both groaning in unison and he started to move instantly, slow thrusts of his hips, his cock barely slipping back and forth inside of her and she closed her eyes, her head falling against his shoulder.

The fingers of one hand were dancing over her nipple, twirling and tugging softly, his other hand was between her legs, rubbing gentle circles over her clit and his hot breath ghosted over her skin as he whispered hoarsely.

"You feel so amazing, Regina. So amazing."

The huskiness of his voice pushed her over the edge again, her walls fluttering around him, his body stiffening behind her as he emptied himself in her.

They couldn't move for quite some time, just laying in each other's arms and enjoying the afterglow, their bodies pleasantly spent.

Reluctantly she scooted away from him, his now soft length slipping out of her and she turned around to face him.

"We need to stop doing that."

He tightened his grip around her and pulled her back against his chest, his teeth nibbling at her earlobe, his fingers closing over her breast as he growled. "God, Regina. I could fuck you for days. If I were to decide I would not let you leave the house for at least two weeks and fuck you on every surface and in every room so that no matter where you are you would be reminded of my cock being inside of you. You wouldn't be able to forget me for one bloody second."

"Robin, this is insane."

"Yes, it's pure insanity. I can't remember ever wanting a woman as much as I want you and I just fucked you all night and I still want you."

His mouth pressed against hers, his tongue trailing over her bottom lip, coaxing her lips apart, his tongue tangling with hers in a slow dance, his hand slipping lower, his fingers spreading over her ass, pulling her even closer.

"I can't stop."


End file.
